The Proposal: A Pewdiecry Fanfic
by HollyBadger2
Summary: Cryaotic proposes to Pewdiepie.


Cry leaned back against his chair, watching the rain patter outside, leaving behind droplets of water on the window. Cry sighed, closing his eyes. Today was a very important day. For today, was the day that Cry would ask Pewdiepie to marry him.

Cry knew the moment that Pewdie walked in on him and Ken in the bedroom, that there was some special connection. It was love at first sight. Cry didn't feel the same way with Ken, as he did with Pewdiepie. Pewdie was just so magnificent.

And ever since Pewdie confessed his love for him a few months ago, everything seemed so perfect just being with him.

Cry's stomach flipped and fluttered with butterflies every time he thought of Pewdie. Even though they had been on many dates together, something was missing. Cry felt hollow when Pewdie wasn't around. Cry knew that their love was meant to last. Hopefully Pewdie felt the same way.

Cry went to the store and bought a bouquet of flowers. He sat patiently in his car, parked outside of Pewdie's house. He couldn't bring himself to step out. Cry took a deep breathe, "Okay. Here I go."

Cry walked up to the front door before giving a hesitant knock. Cry began to feel anxious as the seconds flew by and Pewdie didn't answer. At last, he did.

Cry's hands shook as he straightened out his arm and handed Pewdie the bouquet. Cry couldn't speak. Pewdie had that effect on people.

"Oh, thank you, Cry!" A grin crossed Pewdie's face as he graciously took the flowers. "They're beautiful! But … what's the occasion?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Cry said, sounding confident now.

Pewdie pressed his face into the flowers and smelled them before looking up at Cry. "Of course, I'd love to!"  
Cry beamed. "Fantastic! I...I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"See you then," Pewdie winked. Cry nervously smiled before he took a step away from the door. Pewds had never been flirtatious with him before.

"WAIT!" Pewdie urgently shouted.

Cry jumped, startled, and spun around. "Yes?"

"Cry, won't you hug me before you go?"

Cry smiled as Pewdie pulled him into a tight hug. Cry melted against his shoulder.

"Okay, you can go now." Pewdie dropped his arms.

Cry waved before leaving the house and sitting back into his car. Cry couldn't take the smile off of his face.

(Much later that day)

Cry bit his lip as he tugged at the tie around his neck. He was standing at the front of Pewdie's house once again. His hands were clenched into fists and he could feel sweat prick the top of his forehead. "Why am I so nervous?" Cry muttered to himself. "I know Pewdie loves me…"

Cry tapped his suit pocket, making sure that the ring he had bought months ago was still there. It was.

Cry let out a gasp, utterly astonished as Pewdie opened the door. Before him stood a man. A hot, mesmerizing, Swedish man. Pewdie's brilliant white teeth flashed into a smile as his pink dress shimmered with glitter and dazzled with hundreds of jewels. His luscious hair was pulled up into a nice hair tie, completed with a butterfly clip. And neatly applied make-up made his face radiate.

"Pewdie…" was all Cry could muster to say. "You're-"

"Fabulous." Pewdie finished, dipping his head back in a pose, as he leaned against the door frame. "I know Cry."

"Shall we?" Cry offered his arm and Pewdie took it. Cry led him to his car before driving off to the nicest restaurant in all of Florida.

A waiter sat them down at a beautifully set table outside. Cry had made reservations earlier, and just for him, the restaurant gave them a very secluded, nice spot with a view, happy to hear that the couple was to be engaged.

Pewdie gasped as they walked towards their table, brilliantly set with candles, wine, vased flowers, a silky table cloth, and lights strung from the balcony above.

"Thank you." Pewdie said as Cry pulled out his chair for him and helped him sit.

"Anything for you." Cry said.

They laughed and talked as they ate their meal. As every second passed Cry grew more impatient. He was falling more and more in love with Pewdie and he twiddled his thumbs with anticipation in his lap.

Cry looked around and noticed he had a small audience of customers silently eating their dinner around them.

"Pewdie." He whispered, not letting Pewdie speak as he stood up from his seat to join him at his side. In one graceful motion, Cry got down to one knee.

(Cry gave a heartfelt speech. One that is too amazing and long to read for now-like seriously, it would blow your mind-before finishing to say:) "Felix Kjellberg. Do you want to do this marriage thing with me?"

"Oh my gosh…yes! Yes, Cry! Yes." Pewdie squealed elegantly. Cry got to his feet and slid the ring onto his fiancé's finger before Pewdie cried out and wrapped him into a large hug. Cry could feel tears of joy on his cheeks.

"Kiss me Cry!" Pewdie said urgently. "I'm vulnerable!"

Cry leaned his head back, staring into his bride-to-be's stunning, blue eyes.

"Gladly." He said and Cry did just so, pressing his lips to Pewdie's. They kissed passionately as the crowd around them clapped and cheered.

"By the way," Cry pulled back. "I'm bisexual if you haven't noticed."

"Me too." Pewdie said and they kissed again.

Cry's heart swelled with emotion and fireworks exploded above them (thanks to Chad and Ken for setting them up) and doves fluttered around their heads. This was the beginning of something truly magical. And their lives would only get better together.

THE 'RE WELCOME. 3


End file.
